


Just Breathe

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hinted past abuse, Just Ardyn loving the reader and helping her heal from past traumas, Life Partners, Massage, Past Sexual Abuse, Possible trigger warning but its not said outright, Recovery, True Love, Yoni massage, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: 'Yoni' loosely translated, means “sacred space.” It is used to generate a bond of trust and intimacy with a partner.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that I wanted to post. I was asked to write this so I figured maybe others would like to read it. Please be gentle with comments, I'm still new to Ardyn and how he works. Pretty sure he is ooc and too sweet here but I imagine he would be if he found someone and fell in love with them.

It was hard, looking someone in the eye when doing such a thing. You were so exposed and open. But Ardyn was extremely patient and surprisingly gentle. Hearing his proposal, you were slightly terrified and worried of what would happen but now you found you could not complain.

It started out with a soothing back rub, using body oils and such things, then the massaging moved to your arms, then your breasts. The tension would melt away while you were instructed to breathe. He made his way down to your legs and feet but when he came anywhere near your nether regions you would tense up and he would start the entire massage over again. Not once did he get annoyed or irritated at you. He took it slow, he had all the time in the world.

He figured out on his own that you weren't comfortable on your belly with your back exposed. The massages here took the longest. The only major scars on your body were the claw marks on your left hip, a demon you had said. Your other scars were faded and barely able to be seen, most were mental and couldn't be seen on the outside.

Ardyn couldn't help but smile when you blushed at him and quickly looked away after you were rolled over onto your back.

"Tell me now, do you trust me?"

You nodded.

"Then keep your body relaxed, my dear." He whispered, "Slow deep breaths."

You nodded and he spread your legs out and over his thighs, still rubbing the muscles lose, keeping you relaxed. More of the warm oil was poured over your mound where his hands began to rub and massage the lips then moved more towards your center. Anxiousness began to bubble up within you. Somehow, you were able to keep yourself still.

"Eyes on mine, my queen. This is not to get you off, it is just for you to feel." Softly, your clit was stroked with clockwise and counter-clockwise movements. He was nothing but gentle when he squeezed it between his thumb and fingers. You gasped and closed your eyes at the pleasurable feeling, "I need you to do one thing."

"Hng... W-what is that?" It was hard to concentrate when he was touching you in such a way.

"My dearest, relax and breathe." He repeated, "You're doing wonderfully."

You opened your eyes and looked up into his before you looked to the side. A strong hand reached out and ever so gently moved under your chin to shift your gaze back to his.

"I'm here, you are safe. No one will harm you, they would not dare." His middle finger slowly entered you, exploring the inside of you, "You will feel stretched but there should be no pain." You closed your eyes as he moved his finger up and into a 'come here' gesture. It was as he said, with no pain. A few moans slipped out from your lips. Once he started focusing on your G-spot, your eyes nervously opened and gazed into his again. The feelings you were getting were beyond words, it was different but in a good way. It felt so wonderful and comforting, especially when his thumb started back on your clit with his middle still inside you. Movements still slow, you gasped.

Slowly, his pinky trailed farther back where it started to enter your anus. His left hand reached up to stroke your cheek before holding your hand. You let him hold your hand while his other continued his ministrations. Nothing hurt as you had been expecting. There was no pain, just a feeling of safety that you could not explain. You felt emotions form in your chest and tears in your eyes. Ardyn had been expecting this. It meant his theory was correct, you had been taken advantage of at one point in time. It also meant you could start the healing process. He would be with you every step of the way on your road to recovery. You are everything to him and he swore to protect you until the end of your days. He longed to make you immortal, to spend the rest of eternity with him. But immortality on someone so pure and loving would just bring pain.

"Ardyn..." You moaned his name, body still relaxed when climaxing long and hard your breathing sped up slightly, "A-ah..."

Your hand brought his free one up so he was cupping your tear stained cheek, only breaking eye contact when another orgasm formed, only this one was even more intense. Ardyn kept you breathing and made sure your body stayed relaxed and limp during. 

"I- I love you..."

"And I love you, my dearest y/n."

It seemed to last forever but in reality was only a few minutes. Once it was over, he slowly and ever so gently slipped his fingers out and pulled you up against him. Embracing you was something he felt like he was simply made for. You looked up at him, thanking him in the softest whisper. His response was feather light kisses on your face, neck, and shoulders.

"Rest, dear. Keep breathing deep. I'll protect you."


End file.
